


Life of a horny spider

by Kindred



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Mpreg, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Eddie Brock, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Peter finds out he is 4 months pregnant with twins, trouble is there is more than one choice for the job role of  father  to his unborn children





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, I just have the image of Tony freaking out the more Peter talks about it.

Tony was on the warpath, Peter guessed he couldn’t blame him ever since the man adopted him he had been the most overprotective parent he has ever had. 17 year old had just found out he is 4 months pregnant with twins...should be fun...he thinks as he watches Tony paces up and down in the living room. While he is happy to support his son he is less than happy to know his teenage son has slept with 5 men.

He looked at Peter as he sat there eating two large pizzas on top of each other and in the middle was sweet chilly beef and chocolate spread. “Alright kid I want names and in order, if you can remember.” He told him. Peter hummed as he swallowed his food as he looked up him as he thought through his list.   
“Well Thor was first, you know how much I idolise him and well... I had a chance to alone with him I was just wanted to talk to him and ask him a question about Mjölnir.” He tells him “You don’t want to hear the rest.” He smiled as his cheeks turned red as he thought about how they ended up in bed together. “Still can’t believe we broke the bed.”  
“Don’t tell me that.” Tony growled as he ran his fingers through his hair “Dare I ask who was the next one?”   
“Loki.”   
“LOKI!” Tony yelled, as Peter just sat there like he was talking about the new PSP game just coming out.   
“Yes, he was fun he didn’t mind topping or bottom. Especially when it becomes a threesome with Thor we all took turns to...”  
“STOP! Hell Peter...” He stopped as he rubbed his eyes “Who’s else.” He groaned…really starting to regret this…Tony thinks to himself. The teen smirked as he took another bite of his pizza and then licked his lips.   
“Peter Quill.”   
“That cocky son of a bitch!” 

The teen sighed and nodded as he finished off his pizza sandwich and pushes himself up to his hand resting on his bump. “Of course he would be on this list, trying to show me up...”  
“How is he trying to show you up? If he was going to do that he would try to be another dad to me.” Peter said to him as Tony watched his son put the empty pizza boxes and Chinese boxes in the bin.   
“To make you love him more.” Tony hissed   
“Don’t be silly I don’t love him.” Peter told him with a smile “I love his dick it had the cutest little curve to it...”  
“Again kid stop are you really trying to kill me.” Peter just smiled at his dad…wait until he hears for possible father number4 and 5… He thinks to himself.   
“Number 4 you’re not going to like, but then again you’re not going to like number 5 either, four is Wade.” 

All colour drained from Tony’s face as he stared at his son in horror the little shit who sneaks into the compound and tries on all the super suits and jerks himself off in the shampoo and hand soap pumps. “Wade Wilson?” He asked as he stood frozen to the spot.   
“Yep.” The teen said as he settled down on the sofa.  
“Out of all the people in the world why him?” He asked with a choking sob, Peter shrugged and leaned back.   
“I like Wade he’s funny a little rude but you know he had no filter.”  
“The man is insane.” Peter just smiles at him “Let’s skip him and go to number 5 who’s he? And I swear to god if you say the hulk...”  
“Eddie Brock.”  
“The guy who is host to the alien parasite that eats people.” Tony put his head into his hands and sobbed again…why is he doing this to me!… he thought to himself. Peter hummed again and patted his dad’s back.   
“Eddie is a good man, it’s just his roommate is a little grey in that area,” Spiderman tells him.   
“Kid how hard is it not to eat people?”   
“Only bad people and if he didn’t he would eat Eddie’s organs.” Tony still didn’t like it, he really hopes the twin’s father isn’t Wade’s or Eddie’s he could handle Quill and he could live with it being Thor and Loki... just barely.   
“W-Who do you think it is?” He asked  
“My bets Thor and Loki, or just one of them.”Peter mumbles “Thor says my cravings are a bit like Loki’s cravings.”


	2. Chapter 2

He sat there with his face in his hands, as his teen son sat there with a smiled on his lips Tony turned to look at him and sighed, his son seemed so happy as he sat there. “Do you hate me?” He asked   
“What?” Peter asked suddenly looked shocked  
“Is that why you slept with them? You hate me because...I did something...” Peter scrambled to his feet and stood up and looked at the dark-haired man with worried eyes.  
“Dad no, no I don’t hate you!” He said, “This isn’t because of you and if you do upset me I just use your credit card to buy something.” Peter bite his bottom lips as he watched Tony look up at him “You know since the spider bite I have to eat loads of food just to keep me going. Well about a year ago I started to get...”He stopped and frowned as he sits on the coffee table “Really, really horny.” Tony groaned not sure if he wanted to hear this. “For a while, it was just me and my hand and it helped but it got worst to until I found nothing helped but the real thing.” Tony looked at him as the teen bite his bottom lip “I tried it first with a guy from school but it was crap, he made me feel crap afterwards almost put me off and then Thor came along and... wow.”

He really wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear this but he needs to understand why his son picked men old enough to be his father. “So-so it’s like you go into heat or something?” Tony asked, Peter, stopped and tilted his head.  
“Yeah, sure I guess so.” He shrugged with a smile “I know you don’t like them dad well part from Thor...”  
“Up for debate at the moment kid.” Peter smiled at him as he saw a small flicker of a smile on Tony’s lips.  
“They are good men dad and worthy mates.” He chuckled; Tony stood up and shook his head.  
“Good men? That really is up for debate, Loki has killed thousands.” He tells him.   
“But he saves Asgardia people and helped kill Thanos,” Peter tells him, Tony frowned as he scratched his head.   
“Wade is bat shit crazy and Mercenary and hitman for hire!” He yells “And he comes in there and fucks about in our suits, I have lost count how many times I have to clean my suit.”  
“He has a suit kink and he kills bad people.” Peter defends him.   
“Eddie’s and Venom?” He growled   
“And as I said Eddie is a good man and V well... Eddie makes sure he only eats bad people.” He smiled “And so is Peter before you start and so is Thor all good, strong men.” Peter offered him a lopsided smile.

Tony shook his head and as he stood up and started to pace again “No, nope they are dead men I’m going to shoot them and then bury their bodies where no one will find them. Apart from Wade bloody Wilson who I will throw to the centre of the sun or something meaning he can’t come back.” Peter sighed and let his dad rant about what horrible things he was going to the guys. He looks down at his bump and taps it.   
“Don’t worry I think Grandpapa will come around.” The teen smiled “Dad I’m going to lay down.” He calls out to him; Tony was too busy to listen as he ordereds Friday to keep a list of things he was going to do to the guys.   
“Wait Peter did you say Loki is pregnant again?”

Week later...  
Loki and Thor come for a visit, the teen smiled as Thor opens his arms to him and Peter rushes over to him and let the god pick him up and spin him around. “My little spider.” Thor grinned, Peter giggled as he pressed his face into the man’s neck and let him hug him.  
“Thor put the poor boy down.” Loki sighed; the blonde did so give Loki time to keep up to him and look him up and down noticing the bump. “How are the babies?” He smiled   
“Growing nicely, dad is throwing a fit.  
“Well, he can hardly complain,” Loki mumbled as he put his hand on his own bump. “They should be born around the same time then.”


	3. Chapter 3

Tony watched as Thor put his ear to Peter’s stomach, and beam happily the man doesn’t know if one or both of the babies are his but doesn’t seem to care and then the dreaded question passed Peter’s lips made Tony pale. “I guess congratulation again Thor.” Peter smiled at him, it was an innocent smile so sweet and pure that Tony is sure that his son is a little shit and has been hanging around Natasha to long.   
“Oh no the child isn’t Thor’s child it’s Tony’s,” Loki smirks, Peter’s eyes widen as he turns to towards Tony’s direction.   
“Oh really?” Peter asked Tony, choked as he stumbles over to them.

He glared at Loki who just smirks at him as he wraps his arms around Peter “Is that why you’re so angry at Loki, it’s not because of his past it’s because after you two finished fucking, he fucked me?” Peter asked.   
“You are enjoying yourself a way to much kid. I can live with the super eating and the superpowers and even the super libido and maybe, just maybe this whole pregnancy thing too. But what I’m having trouble getting my head around is how fucking calm you are and who you picked as partners!” Peter snorted and tilted his head at his dad and sighed.   
“You can talk.” Thor rumbled as he walked over to Tony and slapped his hand on his shoulder. “Think of it this way if the child is mine and Loki’s we are now family.” He beamed.   
“That is not how family works Thor, you are sleeping with your brother.” Tony points out.   
“He’s adopted and my queen,” Thor told him Tony just gave the blonde god a dull stare. “You never thought about it with Peter?” He asked as they watched Loki and Peter hug each other.   
“NOPE, NOT GOING THERE!” Tony yelled making the god of Mischief and Spiderman jump as he walked. 

Later on, Tony is in his lab working on his suit, his mind still thinking about killing those on his list apart from Loki… I can't kill him he carrying my kid...Damn him…he growled as he stood up pacing noticing Peter walking into his lab. “Peter I don’t think I can hear any more about you’re...”  
“No I don’t want to talk about my sex life at this current moment in time I’m good, I just want to talk about you.” He smiled softly.   
“I swear if Thor has put thoughts in your head I-I will...”  
“Kill him, yes I know and the others.” He smiled as he places a brown bag on the table top.   
“What’s that?” He asked, looking hopeful at the bag.  
“It’s Chinese, Loki had a craving and so did the twins.” Peter smiled as his father stood up and walked over to him. “Why didn’t you tell me about Loki?” He asked, he is looking down at a small pile of screws and plays with them as he spins them on the counter. 

Tony starts to pull out the cartons of food from the bag and sighed before looking up at Peter “The man makes me weak.” He tells his son “I couldn’t resist him 10 years ago and I am sure as hell can’t now.” He looks up at Peter who is still playing with the screws. “Look you don’t have to worry about anything Peter you’re still my son.”   
“I’m not worried about that.” Peter smiles “I’m kind of looking forward to a little brother or sister.” And then places a hand on his bump “Enjoy your food I’m going for a nap.” He kisses Tony’s cheek and stood up leaving him alone. Once his son was out the lab Tony started to eat his food.   
“Friday call Natasha and tell her I need to see her.”


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later...  
Peter was sat on the sofa watching TV, he has been enjoying spending time with Thor and Loki the blonde god of thunder knows how to make him scream and he rather liked Thor buggering Loki and then buggering him. He was sad to see them leave, he sighed as he stretched himself when he suddenly heard yelling, and rather irritating nose raising an eyes brow the teen pushed himself up from the sofa and tilted his head. “Friday what is my dad up to?” He asked as he pressed his hand to his bump.   
“He is talking to Mr Brock.” The voice tells him, Peter sighed as he rolled his eyes and followed the voices.   
“Should I be worried?” He asked  
“He hasn’t yet got out the suit gauntlet yet, but he does have Mr Brock in a cell.” Peter’s frown only deepens as he rolled his eyes.   
“Has he now, when did we get a cell? You know what don’t tell me.” He mumbles as he walked towards the lab.

Stepping down into the lab area he could see his father was doing his best impression of being crazy, poor Eddie was stuck in a glass cell as loud nails down a chalkboard sounds to drive both him and Venom crazy. “What the hell are you doing?” He growled, Tony turned around and looked sheepish as he turned the nose off.   
“Nothing.” He mumbled  
“Nothing so that isn’t Eddie and V stuck in there?” He asked  
“No.” Peter scowled at him as he walked passed him “Friday let Eddie out.” The teen sighed, the glass walks disappeared into the wall as Peter grabbed Eddie and let him half slump on him.  
“Your old man is crazy.”   
“Protective.” He smiles softly as he helps the man into the chair; he was a little worried about V.  
“Crazy.” Eddie mumbled as he rolled his neck before looking back at the bright face of Peter “So am I if we’re dating.” He mumbled, Peter chuckled and kissed him on the lips.   
“Let me kill him.” V snarled, pulling back Eddie sighed as he rubbed the teen’s bump.   
“No.” Eddie mumbled “Crazy protective father in one corner, an older man with an alien par...” Venom growled “With Alien roommate in another. Do the math aren’t going to be high on the man’s list of good men for his son.” He mumbles.   
“Damn right!” Tony yelled, Peter turned and scowled at his father.  
“Come on let’s go upstairs and I can make it up both of you.” Peter smiled sweetly as he took Eddie’s hand and lead him out the lab.   
“Peter what are you doing?” Tony asked,  
“I’m going to have sex with one of my boyfriends!” The teen yelled as he left the lab.

He wasn’t happy with Tony for pulling that stunt now but he could hardly complain it was could reason to get Eddie into bed with him, as he isn’t allowed to leave the building at this current moment in time. He took the man into his room and smiled as he tilted his head as he pushed the man onto the bed and then claimed on top of him. “We don’t have to have sex,” Eddie tells him as he rested hands on the teen’s hips.   
“Yes, we do.” Venom purred, Peter closed his eyes as he enjoyed the touch of the man’s large hands slipping under his shirt and touching his skin.   
“I’m feeling a little horny.” Eddie was powerless to say no as he leaned up and kisses Peter on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie stayed the night and most of the morning, but Tony stewed angrily the whole time. Even with Tony being the other side of his home he felt like he could hear the sounds of springs being bounced and the head bored being thumped against the wall. He had Friday watch Peter’s room so he knew when Eddie left he didn’t dare go up to his son’s room not with Peter being so mad at him. “I told you, you should have left well enough alone.” Pepper said, Tony scowled as he turned to look at her. “He is a young man Tony he doesn’t need you to watch over him night and day.”   
“One he is still 17 and two this part I can be stressed about enough FIVE MEN Pepper the little sod let five men... I can’t even say it. One of them is currently in my home with my son in his room doing god...”  
“Their sleeping.”   
“…knows what...WHAT?” He looked at her with wide eyes.   
“They are sleeping.”

He blinked at her as she crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at him; he then turned and looked at the screen. “B-But I would have seen you?” He said weakly, as he points at the screen.   
“Did you fall asleep?” She asked.  
“No.” He scoffed, she just stared at him “Maybe. Alright, fine yes I-I closed my eyes for a split second or two.” He growls “So they are asleep?” She nods again and before shaking her head as she walks away.   
“How about you get some sleep!” Pepper yelled as she left the lab. Tony muttered her words under his breath ‘How about you get some sleep.’ He mumbled as he looked back at the screen to see Peter’s bedroom door open and out walked Eddie, Peter followed smiling as he stands up on his tiptoes and kisses the man on the lips as Eddie touched his stomach and rubbed the bump with both hands gently.   
“Friday sound.” He asked  
“Wish I could stay Peter but I got an interview.” He smiled softly as he reached up and tucked a curl of hair behind his ears.”  
“Urrah,” Tony said at the display of affection, Peter smiled brightly at the reporter turns to leave.   
“Call us night or day sweetheart.”   
“Plan to.” The teen says as he waves the man away. 

Peter turned around and smirked up at the camera as he walked passed it heading towards the living area. Tony swears to god that his son is trying to drive him insane or gives him a heart attack…why couldn’t have been someone your own age…thinks “Boss Mr Wade had broken into the building.” Tony groaned.   
“Where is the nut job?” He asked   
“He is currently in Mr Rogers’ room trying on his space suit.” She says,  
“Son of a bitch!” He growled as he turned and ran to Steve’s room to beat the shit of Deadpool one because the merc keeps breaking into the Avengers compound and doing strange and creepy stuff, putting itching powder in the suits and somehow supper glueing all the room future to the ceiling. Two he has been fucking his son the one person he really has trouble warping his head around…why would Peter pick him the man is nuts…


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Tony reach Steve’s room he was frozen to the spot, he was starting at the Merc as he danced around the room in Steve’s suit. “What the hell!” Tony yelled, the man turned and looked at him with wide-eyed part of his scared face showing.   
“Nothing, this is just a dream?” Tony’s face fell as he stared at the man with a death glare as he walked over to him his Ironman gauntlet and pointed it at him. “Whoa whoa...”  
“Why would I dream about you?” He sneered   
“I don’t know this is your kinky dream.” Tony just looked speechless.   
“Hey Pops in this suit does my arse look big?” Deadpool asked as he stroked his backside in front of a mirror “I think my arse looks great.”   
“That’s it!” Tony yells as he starts shooting at Deadpool. 

Tony missed and shot up Cap’s room, he really didn’t care along as he got the man. Wade flings himself out of Steve’s room and runs down the corridor still wearing Captain America’s suit, Tony followed “Hey let’s talk about this!” Wade yelled as he ducked behind the wall.   
“Sure let’s talk.” Tony hissed   
“Great,” Wade said as he looked back around just as Tony shoots at him. “Come on what have I done that got me all this hate?” He yells as he throws himself over the sofa.   
“You slept with my son?”  
“Have you seen Peter he is h-h-h-hot.” He sings,   
“DAD!” Came a yell and Tony turned to see Peter looking at him with wide eyes “What hell!” He waved his arms at the mess Tony left behind him.   
“Hey, babe!” Wade yelled as he poked his head up from the burning sofa. Peter frowned as he notices that Wade was wearing Steve’s suit.   
“Wade what are you doing? I told you, you can come a visit me but you can’t go messing about in people’s rooms.” He told him but the man just pouted as he walked over to Peter and pressed his hands to the bump and jumps at the kick to the hand.   
“That one is Thors.” He mumbles as he shook his hands.  
“Wade goes and take that suit off and put yours on I need to talk to dad.” The man groaned as he turned away and walk back down the all making his sure his arse wiggles.

Peter looked to Tony who was now sat down with a sigh as he groaned “Friday can you contact Loki my dad needs some time out.” Peter says, Tony looks up at him and blinks at him.   
“That man...”   
“I know he is bat shit crazy.” He put his hand on Tony’s shoulders as he sits down next to him “But you just destroyed Cap’s room and the living room looks like when I invited Ned over and he accidentally set off one of your suits.” Tony looks up and frowns as he sees the state of the room and sighs.   
“Oh god.” He mumbled as he watched the sofa smoke a little and the flat-screen TV fall flat onto the floor “It’s is a mess.” He put his head into his hands as Peter pats his back.   
“This has to stop, you can’t keep attacking them, I know with Wade he makes it easy but please stop.” Peter smiled weakly “It is stressful.”   
“Sorry.”   
“Mr Parker Loki said he will arrive later today with his brother,” Friday tells them,  
“Thank you, Friday.”


End file.
